<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fractured People by PegLegPI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862583">Fractured People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegLegPI/pseuds/PegLegPI'>PegLegPI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegLegPI/pseuds/PegLegPI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was just another thing that Logan had, and that was part of the draw. It didn’t matter to Duncan that he’d had her first. She was another something that came so easily to Logan, even after a year’s worth of cruel words and humiliating scenes. Something that Duncan desperately wanted to possess again; the only thing that he couldn’t have by default. No amount of money would buy him Old Veronica back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duncan Kane/Meg Manning, Duncan Kane/Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fractured People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really trying to get back into writing, so I thought maybe I would post some of my very old stuff here and maybe it would spark something. I wrote this in 2008 and posted it under the name blondiekin on a Live Journal for Veronica Mars fic. It's very dark, slightly disturbing but I really didn't like Duncan much as a character and found him to be so bland.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shouldn't be doing this. He's already taken so much – <em>too much,</em> he reminds himself. He's been selfish and greedy and afraid to admit to himself that things aren't turning out the way he thought they would. She isn't like he remembered her, all soft edges and fuzzy pink. Everything is different now from her sense of humor to her tone of voice. It's all punctuated with a sarcasm that she never had and a bitterness that permeates everything.<br/><br/>The biggest change is in her eyes. Oh, they're still the same pretty shade of blue that he used to get lost in. They just don't seem as clear as they used to; they don't seem as alive. The thing he notices the most is that they aren't filled to the brim with love and desire for him like they used to be. All that is reflected back at him now is a fragile, wavering affection. They seem to dart around, never looking <em>at</em> him. Not really, anyway. They are too busy looking through him, past him, and everywhere else; maybe looking for someone else entirely.<br/><br/>Maybe that's why he doesn’t stop Kendall when she slips her hands into his pants and grips his cock. It's sick, but he can't help himself. He thinks about Logan and all the times that Kendall has likely slipped her hands down <em>his</em> pants. And then he thinks about Veronica and all the times she <em>hasn't.</em> To either of them, probably. She has only initiated sex once – their <em>second</em> first time. It had been unexpected and for a brief, glimmering moment she had almost been the girl that he’d fallen in love with before his sister died. <em>Almost.</em><br/><br/>But after a while, even sex with her wasn’t how he’d thought it would be. She had been unsure of her hands and lips at first, and she had been meek and timid too. Exactly how he’d always pictured their coupling and unlike their first time together. He had expected to lead her into things the way he’d done with Meg. He hadn’t expected her to be such a quick study. She is taking control sooner than he thought she would and sooner than he likes. She likes it just a little too hard for his liking. He thought it would be soft and romantic; that they would call it making love like he and Meg had. Veronica calls it fucking and he hates it and he hates it when she squeezes her eyes shut.<br/><br/>In all likelihood, he realizes that his face isn’t the one she sees when her eyes are squeezed shut; and that’s okay because he doesn’t see her face either. At least, not her face as it is now; all sharp angles and hard stares. Sometimes, the face he sees isn’t Veronica’s at all. Sometimes when he closes his eyes he sees Meg underneath him – even if Veronica is on top. Her hair is fanned out against the pillow, rose petals peaking out from glistening strands. Candle light is dancing across her flushed skin and her eyes are open and soft; she is all breath and intimate moans.<br/><br/>He comes the hardest when he’s picturing Meg, remembering her gentle encouragements whispered into his ear. Her sensual, PG-13 murmurings are what turn him on the most; and all of this is weird for him because when she was whispering those very demure words in his ear, he only saw Veronica. It kind of affirms how royally screwed up he is.<br/><br/>And if that doesn’t, then Kendall’s lips wrapping around the head of his cock definitely should.<br/><br/>His mind is a maelstrom of Veronica, Meg, Kendall, and Logan. They all kind of relate – at least he thinks they do. Meg was the embodiment of the girl that Veronica used to be when she was his. Maybe he was just trying to get that back by being with Meg, but when the chance to be with the real thing came along he jumped at it. Attacking it with quiet persistence; harkening to days long past. Days when he still knew her. He had thought he still did, but how wrong he had been.<br/><br/>He doesn’t really want to be with this new Veronica. The angles of her body are all wrong to fit against his. He wonders if they were ever a perfect fit, but suddenly realizes that they were because she’d been so pliable. She is much more rigid now; steadfast in her beliefs and opinions.<br/><br/>Kendall, well he knows that Logan doesn’t love her. Logan doesn’t feel for Kendall at all, really. She’s just a warm body to push into; something to get his mind off of Veronica and under normal circumstances, Duncan wouldn’t be encroaching on some sort of friendship code of ethics by sliding his hand into her hair and cupping the back of her head. Logan won’t be heart broken by the fact that his eyes are drifting shut from pleasure and his head is dropping backward.<br/><br/>It is more or less that he is taking yet another thing from Logan. By thrusting into her mouth, Duncan knows that he is tainting her. Logan is already upset with him over Veronica. Veronica, this new version of her, was Logan’s girlfriend first. Old Veronica, the one that was his, is long gone and sharing a casket with his sister in the Kane Family mausoleum.<br/><br/>That’s how he sees her now. Fractured into two completely different people, polar opposites of each other. Old Veronica – the one that was his, and new Veronica – the one that is Logan’s. Two different girls sharing a battered heart that he’d never completely moved out of. Along the way, something had happened and that house just wasn’t his home anymore. It had become too dark, too cold. She had remodeled and painted over its walls, and suddenly it was the perfect dwelling for Logan – the only person that Duncan had ever really been jealous of.<br/><br/>He’d never been a jealous person. If someone else had something that Duncan desired, he bought it, and there was never an issue. There was never an object that money couldn’t buy him, and money was never an object. And then he’d met Logan, who life had always seemed so easy and effortless for. Logan didn’t have worries or cares. Hell, sometimes Duncan felt like he didn’t have a conscience or, on rare occasions, a soul. Duncan had always been held to higher standards and he didn’t have the freedom to make mistakes the way that Logan did. At least, that’s what he had always thought. He realizes now that Logan had only appeared to be free. When he made mistakes he paid for them in blood and broken bones.<br/><br/>Even still, he never quite stopped being jealous of Logan. For one reason or another, Logan always seemed to possess something that Duncan just didn’t have – wouldn’t ever have. At first it was the ability to cut Veronica out of his life so effortlessly. How quickly that morphed into the ability to consume her so thoroughly, to touch her so intimately, kiss her so passionately.<br/><br/>He had a nasty habit of tearing open his flesh after seeing her kiss someone else. It was particularly violent and done completely on purpose when he saw her kissing Logan. He’d slammed his fist hard against his unforgiving car. Over and over until the red and white of his knuckles were visible to him. Oddly enough, he doesn’t think even that was about her.<br/><br/>She was just another thing that Logan had, and that was part of the draw. It didn’t matter to Duncan that he’d had her first, or that she seemed so different. She was another something that came so easily to Logan, even after a year’s worth of cruel words and humiliating scenes. Something that Duncan desperately wanted to possess again; the only thing that he <em>couldn’t</em> have by default. No amount of money would buy him Old Veronica back. He knows that now, and on some level he’d always known that.<br/><br/>As he shudders with his release, he thinks of himself as a fractured person too. He wonders what Meg would think of this new Duncan, cheating on his current girlfriend with his friend’s lover, as his ex-girlfriend lays comatose in her hospital bed. Her stomach is stretching by the second, even as his semen slides down Kendall’s seductive throat.<br/><br/>All of this is going to come crashing down around him and he knows it. He’s made such a delicious mess of his life, such huge mistakes that can’t be undone or made right, and his lips curl into a satisfied grin because of it. A grin that has nothing at all to do with Kendall or her talented mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>